Reaper (Overwatch)
Reaper, originally known as Gabriel Reyes, is a playable character in the 2016 video game Overwatch and it's sequel Overwatch 2 as one of the main antagonists of the game's lore. He is a mercenary who was originally a founding member of Overwatch before he defected from them and became one of the leaders of Talon's council. He is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also played Lord Hater and Marluxia. Description Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows. The Reaper is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization, except Talon. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that he is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Those attempting to track his movements have begun to see a pattern in his appearances. They believe that Reaper is hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. Personality Reaper admits to being "a high-functioning psychopath", having a passion for murder and vengeance and is willing to kill even without a solid motivation. He is often conceited, sadistic and petty, as shown in the Cinematic Trailer where he goes out of his way to step on Winston's glasses before attempting to kill him. Reaper also expresses dislike for the Omnics, according to his insults whenever he defeats Bastion or Zenyatta. He additionally has a tendency to get annoyed, an example of this being his reaction to Mercy resurrecting enemy teammates. In spite of how cold-hearted he is, Reaper doesn't seem to mind cracking jokes related to death and The Grim Reaper, showing that even he has the time to display his own sense of humor. HiStory Gabriel Reyes was a senior officer in the US military. Born in Los Angeles, Reyes was enlisted into the US's Soldier Enhancement Program, and through it became close friends with Jack Morrison, who would later became known as the vigilante Soldier: 76. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, and Ana Amari. Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander while Reyes became head of Blackwatch. He oversaw Overwatch's covert ops missions and trained agents like McCree. Over time, Reyes began to resent Morrison for receiving the public's attention while he received none. He began to organize a rebellion within Overwatch that ultimately led to a conflict at the Swiss Headquarters, resulting in an explosion that supposedly killed both Reyes and Morrison. Overwatch was disbanded shortly after. Reyes narrowly survived. At some point, Blackwatch member Moira experimented on him, altering his cells to decay and regenerate at an increased rate. He joined Talon's forces and developed a new identity as Reaper, a masked terrorist that hunts down and assassinates former Overwatch agents. In Recall, Reaper attempted to invade Watchpoint: Gibraltar, assassinate Winston, and hack into his database to find other agents' locations. Though he brought a squadron of Talon agents as backup, the operation was not successful. In the Cinematic Trailer, Reaper works with Widowmaker to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. After a fight with Winston and Tracer, this, too, was unsuccessful; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged and the two lost their upper hand. Gameplay Hellfire Shotguns *Shotgun Hitscan Type *8 round (s) ammunition *1.5 sec reload speed *2-7 damage per pellet **20 pellets per shot **Max 140 bodyshot damage *11-20 falloff range *2 shots per second *Can headshot *Subject to falloff damage Reaper's twin shotguns are used to tear apart opponents in a wide spread and is meant to be utilized at close range to quickly dispatch most opponents however shots are ineffective from a moderately far distance. Wraith Form *Non-damaging and self-buff movement type *7.1 m/s movement speed *Lasts 3 seconds *8 second cooldown Reaper becomes a shadow and while in this form, he takes no damage and is able to pass through enemies and gains increased speed but cannot fire his weapons or use his abilities. It also sheds any debuffs on Reaper and is still able to receive buffs and healing. Shadow Step *Non-damaging movement type *35 m range *Lasts 2 seconds *10 seconds cooldown After marking a destination, Reaper disappears and reappears at that location. He is also very vulnerable during this move as he cannot shoot, crouch, jump, walk or reload during the animation. The Reaping *Passive healing type *50 HP per soul *5m radius Enemies killed by Reaper drops a Soul Globe that only Reaper can see and consume to replenish some of his health. Ultimate: Death Blossom *Area of effect damaging ultimate type *170 damage per sec (510 total damage for each enemy) *8m radius *3 m/s travelling speed *3 sec duration In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both of his Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, unleashing devastating damage to all nearby enemies from every direction. Reaper is the lone wolf, built for pushing ahead on his own when possible and wandering through enemy territory, striking fear into their hearts and hitting them when they least expect it. He can bring down even the toughest heroes and can earn back the health he lost in combat from fallen opponents. Gallery Images ReapersfaceHD.jpg reaper`.jpg Reaper22.jpg Reaper33.jpg Reaper4.png Reaper55.jpg Reaper6.png Reaper7.png Reaper88.jpg Reaper9.png Reyesblackwatch.png|Gabriel Reyes when he was in Blackwatch 350px-Reaper-portrait.png Videos Overwatch - Reaper Gameplay Trailer Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch Animated Short "Recall" Reaper Gameplay Preview Overwatch 1080p HD, 60 FPS Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Outcast Category:Protagonists Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Military Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil